Promesas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir y Ladybug hicieron promesas antes de la final: "Francia contra Croacia"


Los héroes de París, balanceaban sus pies desde la Torre Eiffel donde se encontraban sentados.

—Mañana será la final del mundial... —comentó Ladybug— Francia contra Croacia... ¿Lo vas a ver?

Chat Noir se sorprendió gratamente de que su Lady le interesara ese tema.

—No sabía que te gustaba el futbol, mi bichito.

—No me gusta, pero los mundiales son especiales —expresó— ¡Y Francia jugara la final!

Él rió.

—Por cierto ¿Hiciste alguna promesa si gana Francia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres hacer una? —Cuestionó— Como... qué tal si gana Francia me das el beso que me merezco.

Ladybug emitió una carcajada.

—No hare promesas.

—¿Sabes que me debes un beso? ¿No?

Esas palabras hicieron "click" en el cerebro de Ladybug recordando lo que había dicho en la batalla contra Zombizou y nunca lo había cumplido.

—¿My Lady? Te quedaste colgada —espeto pasándole una mano enfrente de su cara—¿Lo estabas considerando? ¿Verdad? Al final de cuentas, nunca le diste un beso que recuerde a este pobre gatito que sufre de amnesia.

Ella se sonrojo por verse expuesta. Se mordió los labios y antes de que lo piense. Las palabras habían salido de sus labios: "Bien"

—¿Bien? —Repitió— ¿Aceptas?

—Lo prometo.

Chat Noir mostró sus dientes en una grande sonrisa.

—No puedes retractarte.

—No lo hare —aseguró, aunque en su interior se preguntaba en que se había metido— ¿Tu harás una promesa si gana Francia?

—Pues claro... si gana yo te voy a besar.

—E-eso...

Su cara enrojeciéndose al máximo sin poder pronunciar palabra. El volvió a reír.

—¡Cumple tu promesa! —exclamó, levantándose— ¡Yo haré lo mismo!

Y se marchó antes de que su Lady lo haga o diga algo en señal de arrepentimiento.

 **...**

Esa noche, el gato no durmió como debería, esperando pacientemente por mañana. Y cuando llegó y el partido comenzó no despego sus ojos de la pantalla.

Sonriendo cuando Francia metió un gol.

Sintiendo terror cuando Croacia lo empato.

Volviendo a respirar cuando Francia patio el penal, anotando el gol.

Ya realizando el baile de la victoria cuando Francia volvía a marcar.

Preparándose para buscar a su Lady cuando otro gol por Francia fue hecho.

Boquiabierto cuando vio el gol que hizo Croacia.

Al final quedándose hasta que el partido finalizo y cuando comenzaron a festejar el mismo, preso por la euforia que el partido le causo, demasiado feliz para que su cuerpo contenga toda su alegría que ya empezaba a temblar por la misma, se transformó y fue a la Torre Eiffel, pasando cerca de toda esa gente que se reunió en ese lugar a festejar.

—My Lady... —articuló al verla ya en las vigas de la Torre Eiffel— Gano Francia.

—Ya lo sé.

No había hecho ni una sonrisa. En cambio Chat Noir tenía alegría para compartir.

—La promesa...

—Ya lo sé.

Ella se acercó a pasos lentos, temblando. El gatito estaba de la misma forma, pero por una razón completamente diferente y terminando de acortar la distancia, tomó su cascabel con una mano y le plantó un beso en sus labios.

Dejando al gato estático, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y mover sus labios. Ella se había separado, colorada hasta los orejas, el susodicho solo tenía un leve rubor.

—Ya está, cumplí mi promesa.

Y dándose la vuelta, estiro su yo-yo, pero Chat Noir no la dejo marchar. La había tomado del brazo y obligado que se voltee. En cuestión de segundos sus manos estaban en los costados de la cara de Ladybug y sus labios sobre los de ella.

La estaba besando. No solamente un roce.

No era tierno, era apasionado.

—Chat... —pronunció sus ojos brillosos, sus labios hinchados por ese beso, donde los labios de Chat Noir no paraban de moverse, tratando de saborear todo de ella.

—Yo también cumplí mi promesa.

Espetó dejando atónita y profundamente sonrojada a la heroína, quien sin saber que decir. Se marchó de ahí, lejos del tumulto que se había formado con la victoria de Francia, quien con tanto ruido, los latidos fuertemente de su corazón, apenas se escuchaban.

Chat Noir sonrió llevando sus dedos a sus labios para luego de mirar la ida de su Lady la dirigiera a las personas que estaban bajo la Torre Eiffel.

Había ganado Francia y un beso de su Lady ¿Que podría ser mejor? Sin encontrar respuesta, ya que no había nada mejor -por el momento- se lanzó desde esa gran altura hacia la horda de gente, uniéndose con todas las personas de ahí abajo para compartir su plena e infinita alegría.


End file.
